Trapped Beast
by Aristathelia
Summary: What happens if you happen across an animal in the act of licking its wounds?


Trapped Beast

A small huddled form lay in a wide clearing, surrounded and lit by magnificent blue flames. Every now and then a broken sob would burst from the shuddering bundle and a spurt of flame would erupt, curling high into the night before dissipating beautifully. A curled black tail struck out over and over, leaving small indentations in the packed earth as though trying to hurt itself.

Suguro watched all of this from a distance, standing at the treeline out of sight, blue flames reflected in his tear-filled eyes. He had never seen such a raw, heart breaking sight. It was like watching a beast caught in a trap, keening to be freed. What had caused so much pain and anguish? Was this the origin of the pained roar that had brought him here? Without even noticing he had made a decision he took a hesitant step forward.

The demon boys head snapped up and looked into the tightly packed trees, squinting past his pooling tears. A low growl left him as he noticed Suguro Ryuji with one foot forward, a question in his eyes. He felt his claws curl into the ground, his back arching menacingly and he glared at the other boy. Bon paid no heed and took another step forward, followed by another and soon he was striding confidently towards the hissing demon, his hand outstretched as though to tame a rogue cat.

A wild wind streaked through his striped hair and cooled his heated forehead, tossing the demon boys hair across his cheek and into a streak of blood. Bon's steps stuttered slightly, his eyes widening for a second at that shocking streak of startling crimson across Rin's face.

The momentary lapse of concentration gave the snarling Rin an opening to pounce at the larger boy, clawed hands digging into taut shoulders and pushing until with a jarring impact they hit the floor. A loud 'oof' escaped Bon's lips upon impact, a groan following in quick succession as Rin landed heavily atop him. Pain radiated over his body. His shoulders stung from Rin's claws, his thigh hurt from where the demon boy's knee had collided with it and his back felt like it had been beaten with a stick.

After the mental inventory of his injuries it took a while to dawn on him that Rin had distracted himself by stretching up and sniffing delicately at Bon's hair. A satisfied purr left the boys lips as he inhaled deep. A heat settled over Suguro's face (he was fairly sure he was blushing) and he turned his face away, trying to buck the insistent boy off of him. A low sexual hiss erupted from somewhere near his ear and he stilled instantly.

"_Bon..?_" The young demon whispered against his neck, sounding somewhat human. Sharpened fang tips grazed back and forth over the curve of his neck, claws moving around to graze up and down clothed sides. "Am I losing myself..?"

He didn't know what to say. The onslaught of new sensations was sending currents down his spine, spiking into his groin. His mind reeled. The boy had spoken to him, come on Bon, _reply_!

"Y-You're not lost…"

Rin had moved onto lapping his jaw by the time he replied. Bon felt Rin's smile against his skin. His own lips curled in response, his eyes closing and his hands dropping from the boy's chest to the ground, all defences dropped.

Rin flinched in surprise, jarred to his core. Suddenly his fires died all around him, his features started softening and his tail curling around the larger boys arm. With gentleness he hadn't possessed before he leant forward, placing a quivering palm against Suguro's jaw and tilting his head up gently. Suguro's clouded gaze opened questioningly, watching the smaller boy as he leaned down to capture his lips. A quiet moan came from one of them, neither knew which and Rin watched Bon's lashes lower, his cheeks tinting before he pushed back into the kiss gently. The Halfling closed his eyes slowly, savouring the tender kiss before growing impatient.

"Uhn…" Bon groaned as Rin suddenly began to rock against him, a tongue quickly intruding past his parted lips to brush against his own. Fingers dug into his hips insistently, making him arch up into the grinding demon. He found himself growing hard from the sharp grating pressure of harsh fabric and the feverish heat radiating between them.

Rin left his mouth to trail kisses along Suguro's jaw and neck, leaving the ruffled human gasping as though he had just broken the surface of water.

The demon's tail snaked up under the hem of his shirt, smoothing over the planes of his tightening and tensing stomach as his cock jumped and twitched. He whimpered and then bucked; turned on such a carnal sound had left his own lips.

The rhythm of their rocking bodies grew more insistent, everything forgotten accept the single minded need for release.

Rin could barely breathe, his body was so tight and insistent it was driving him insane. His desperate need was taking over; his earlier anguish morphed into something feral and primal. His arms slid around the tensing boy below him, tightening and holding the boy flush against him, grinding hot and hard. And then he felt it. White hot lightening lashed him, his body tightening and trembling as he felt his release burst from him in searing jets. Wave after wave of endless mind-numbing pleasure wracked him, his hazy pleasure flooded mind almost cutting him off from the guttural groan that signalled the climax of the arching boy below him. Rin looked on as Suguro's brow furrowed in ecstasy, his lips parting around that perfect sound and his skin flushed in a hot rush. They rode out the aftershocks together, Rin loosening his grip on Bon's body afterwards. A feeling of utter possessiveness settled in his chest as he watched his friend part his lids slowly.

Bon looked up at the demon, startled at the searching look that met his own. Was Rin looking for something? Maybe a couple of words about what had happened between them or did he want to talk about more? He swallowed past a sudden lump in his throat and reached up to gently kiss Rin's kiss bruised lips. A slow sweet kiss that made his stomach flip and then he slowly pulled back, crossing his arms behind his head as a makeshift pillow. A slow smile curved his lips as Rin's weight shifted and the demon boy lay across his chest, navy hair tickling his chin. A satisfied sigh drifted up to his ears and with one of his own he wrapped one arm around the already dozing demon on his chest.

He was sure they would have plenty of time to worry about everything later, including the cleaning up.


End file.
